


Tiny little Luci

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: Disenchantment - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Luci is smol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Just fluffy stuff I couldn’t get to leave me alone.Luci is usually good at avoiding getting trampled; but he’s small, and small things get squished sometimes. Luci gets stepped on a few too many times and people worry about him.
Relationships: Elfo/Luci (Disenchantment)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Tiny little Luci

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own disenchantment.
> 
> Spelling errors in Luci’s speech is intentional, ment to show tired slurrage (I know that’s not a word) of his speech.

God he was so high. Luci hadn’t been this high in a while. Like probably since they stole Oona’s snake root. Which would explain why he was stumbling around so much. He was TRYING to get home to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend but... he was SO high, and it was pretty dark; to him at least. In reality it wasn’t THAT dark, just past the time when the sun is almost completely behind the horizon, but when the sky is still partly lit by it. To him, being as high as he was, it was DARK! Luci let out a little giggle, thinking of something that probably wasn’t funny and which he definitely wouldn’t remember tomorrow, as he stumbled in the general direction of his apartment.

‘God,’ he thought, ‘Elfo is gonna be pissed at me for being so late.’ Which he wasn’t, again not as dark as he thought it was. ‘At least I’m too high to remember it’ he though with another giggle.

Before he realized what was happening, he was caught in a swarm of people. Were he less high, he would have remembered it was a festival week, and he would have remembered not to take this way home; but he wasn’t less high, he was too high to realize that he had wandered right into the middle of the festival, where several drunk humans were stumbling around, just as unaware of his presence as he was of theirs. Well at least, he HAD been unaware of their presence, before one of them stepped on his tail.

“Ow! That fucking hurt!” He said looking around for the person who had assaulted the appendage. Soon, he felt another pain, this time from his back. It knocked him down and into the mud, which clung to his ebony black fur like a briar to wool.

“Oh, that hurt.” He said as he rubbed his head and attempted to stand, only to be stepped on and pushed further into the mud. 

“Agh, hey watch it!” He yelled, before being kicked into a wall by a horse trotting by.

“Uggh,” he groaned as he got up, that fucking hurt.

He realized at this point he was probably closer to the castle than his own apartment anyway, so he figured he’d just go there instead. It would probably save him some trampling.

On his way, he was kicked, tossed, stepped on, trampled, you name it. At one point, he was even kicked into a pile of old wood, where he got several splinters. Finally though, he made it to the bridge, which, fortunately, was down. He walked across it, just as a carriage rode into the castle, running over his tail, and getting caught on the point. 

He was dragged harshly along by the carriage, unable to free himself from the vehicle until it stopped. When he finally did get untangled, he couldn’t move his tail. 

He climbed the steps into the castle, and walked down the halls, which were blissfully empty, towards Bean’s tower. When he finally reached it, he groaned at the thought of having to climb all those stairs. Steadying himself with a breath, he began the trek. About half way up, he heard quick footsteps coming towards him. He wasn’t able to move himself to the side before Bunty, holding a large bin of laundry, kicked him back down the stairs, where he promptly blacked out from pain momentarily before beginning he trek up once again.

_______________________________

‘Luci’s gonna be SO mad at me for coming home so late,’ Elfo thought to himself, ‘I shouldn’t have gone to the festival, I’ll just crash at Bean’s and sneak back in the morning with breakfast. Yeah, that should smooth it over.’ 

He was coming from the festival, which was fun, but he told Luci he’d be home two hours ago so it would probably be best at this point to just not go home, at least for now. Luci would be so much more pissed off if he was woken in the middle of the night anyway.

He cane upon the stairs to Bean’s room, which he noticed were streaked with blood; not uncommon given how many people she pushed down the stairs, or who fell by themselves, but the odd thing was, the streaks were going up the stairs not down them. He didn’t think much of it though.

He climbed the stairs, finally coming to Bean’s room where he stopped dead. 

Lying in front of the fireplace, on the cold, hard stone, was his boyfriend; caked in blood and mud, with gashes running down his body, and shivering lightly from the chilly nighttime air.

Sitting on the couch was Bean, a concentrated look on her face as she read a book (she must have been bored out of her mind if she was reading). 

“Um, Bean?” He said quietly.

“Oh hey Elfo, what’s up?” She said putting the book down.

“Why is my boyfriend on the floor?!” He said with way too much calmness to be real.

“I-uh-um-well you see-“ 

“Ugh, ngh” Luci groaned, “fo, is tha you?” He said weakly.

Elfo rushed over to him, “Yeah it’s me, what’s wrong? What happened?” 

“Got trampld tryin ta get home, came ere insted.” 

“He barely made it up here.” Bean said, Elfo just glared at her, before focusing back on Luci when he let out a pained whine.

“Wha-what hurts?” Elfo asked. 

“Everything,” Luci replied, “but especially my tail.” 

Elfo looked at his tail. “Can you move it?” He asked.

“N-no” 

“Ok, let me just...”

“AAAAAGGGH!!!” Luci screamed, before letting out a pained whimper.

“Is that better?” Elfo asked.

Experimentally, Luci swished his tail, finding that he could move it, and it was no longer hurting as badly. “Ye-Yeah.”

“What did you do?” Bean asked.

“His tail was dislocated Bean, I just put it back in the socket.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“How did you know it was dislocated?” She asked. 

“I felt around it and it didn’t feel right.” He replied

“Well yeah, but like, how did you know it wasn’t right, like, how did you know that that spot didn’t ‘feel’ right? How do you what it’s supposed feel like?” She asked. Elfo just raised an eyebrow at her. An expression that said ‘Are you really asking me that question dumbass?’

“Oh, right.”  
_________________________________

About three hours later Luci has been cleaned and patched up, and was napping in Elfo’s arms on the bed.

“What I don’t get is why you didn’t do anything to help him.” Elfo said accusingly to Bean. 

“I tried, but every time I got close, he’d back up and growl at me.” 

“Oh,” he said, “ that sounds like him.” Just then, Luci began to stir.

“Mm Elfo?”

“Yeah baby?”

“M sorry.” He said, voice a mix of sleepy and guilty. “Ya know, for being late.”

“It’s ok.” He said. After all, Luci wasn’t the only one of them who was a little naughty, and late, tonight. “Why don’t we just go to bed? Hm, that sound nice?” 

“Ye-Yeah.” He said, rolling over to nuzzle his face into Elfo’s chest.

Elfo just looked at him fondly and kissed his forehead. He heard Luci grumble something that sounded like “fucking sappy elf” but felt him smile anyway.

They fell asleep like that, and stayed peacefully asleep until the next morning; snuggling the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I’ve written!  
> Hope y’all enjoyed, you’ve been requesting more Elfo/Luci stuff for a while now.


End file.
